Part One: The Haunted Mask
by dec181985
Summary: A goosebumps and Carrie crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The bell over the shop door jingled. The door swung open, and a woman and a little girl entered. Their eyes darted over the shelves and display cases of masks.  
Chris lowered her feather duster and turned to the front of her store. Shehad been gently dusting the shelf of delicate princess masks. They were precious, and she dusted them every day.  
All of her masks were precious to her. She cared for them as if they were her children.  
As the woman and girl approached, Danny lifted his big head and sniffed the air. The old Alaskan husky didn't like to have his nap interrupted. But Chris was always happy to see customers. People she could her beloved masks with.  
"Welcome," she said. Her voice was still young and crisp, despite her seventy years. Her white wavy hair, parted in the middle. But hereyes were sharp, and she had the energy of a much younger woman.  
She brushed back the black cape she wore to give herself a look of mystery and set down the feather duster. "Welcome to Chris's Mask Emporium," She smiled at the little girl, who was dark haired and pretty. She wore a pink pleated skirt and a matching  
pink sweater. "Did you come to buy a mask?"  
"Erika is going to costume party," her mother said. "We heard you have the best mask store in town.  
Chris bowed her head. "I think it's the best. It's certainly the oldest. The store has been in my family for three generations."  
Erika was staring at a round pig mask in the first display case. The color matched her skirt and sweater. "Is that a real pig head?" Her voice trembled.  
Chris chuckled. "Of course not. It's made of rubber. Do you like it, Erika? I made it myself."  
Erika shook her head. "No, I don't want to be a pig."  
Her mother stepped up to the line of princess masks. "These are pretty, Erika. Come take a look."  
Erika had to step around the dog, who was sprawled on his side, his legs stretching over the narrow aisle. "What's your dog's name?"  
"Danny," Chris told her. "He's a good dog. But he isn't interested in masks, so he just sleeps all day." Chris handed her a princess mask. "Try this one. It goes well with your dark hair."  
She turned to her mother. "These masks in this case are all handmade. I hope you like my craftsmanship."  
"It's nice to see someone who takes so much pride in her work," she replied.  
Erika tried on four princess masks. Then they bought the first one that Chris had handed her. Chris wrapped it carefully in brown paper. "Enjoy the party," she called after them. The bell jingled as they left.  
Chris locked the cash register. She dimmed the lights. "Come on, Danny. Stand up. It's time to go home."  
Danny lifted his head but didn't move. Chris wrapped her hands around the dog's middle and hoisted him to his feet. "It's a short walk home, dog. You can go back to sleep as soon as we get there."  
She led the big dog outside and locked the shop door. The late afternoon was dark, with low storm clouds overhead. Sheets of fog greeted her as she started to walk.  
Chris shivered and pulled the black cape tighter around her slender frame. She took long strides. Danny had to trot to keep up with her.  
"Such a thick fog," she said to the dog. "I can barely see where I'm going. You are lucky to have four legs. Makes it easier to walk."  
The fog billowed like a heavy curtain. The street was silent.  
They had walked only a few blocks when the dog suddenly stopped. A low growl escaped Danny's throat. Chris saw the fur on his back stand straight up.  
She lowered a hand to Danny's head. "What is it, boy? What is frightening you?"  
The dog uttered another growl, fiercer than the first.  
Chris heard the click of footsteps behind her. She turned but could see only a pulsing wall of white fog.  
The dog growled. The footsteps stopped.  
"Who's there?" Chris called. "Who is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

No answer.  
One hand on the dog's head, Chris listened hard.  
But all she could hear was the whistle of the wind as it swirled the waves of fog.  
"No one there, Danny." But the dog remained tense.  
William started to walk again. And once more, she heard footsteps close behind her. Danny growled again.  
Chris spun around again. "Is anyone there? I can't see you in this fog."  
Silence.  
A shiver of fear ran down the old woman's back. "Is anyone there? Please answer."  
No reply.  
She was happy when she stepped up to the front door of her house, unlocked it, and made her way inside. Danny shook himself, as if shaking off the fog. Chris locked the door carefully behind her.  
She fed the dog and had a quiet dinner herself. Then she hurried to her workshop, where she spent most nights. Danny found his usual comfortable spot on the carpet in one corner.  
"What shall we work on tonight?" Chris murmured. "You know, Danny, I have some new brown fur. I'll make some cute monkey masks to sell in the shop."  
Chris had several plain white masks she had shaped as monkey heads. Tonight she would apply glue over the fronts and attach the fur.  
She hummed to herself as she started to work her glue brush over the first mask. Danny snored quietly in the corner.  
They were both interrupted by several loud thuds.  
The dog jerked his head up, instantly alert. It took Chris a few seconds to realize someone was pounding on the front door. Pounding hard.  
She set down the glue brush and wiped her hands on a towel.  
The pounding on the door grew louder.  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming."  
Chris had few visitors. Who would come out on a cold, foggy night like this?  
He hesitated before opening the door. The heavy pounding had stopped. All she could hear was the rush of wind on the other side.  
Chris gripped the handle and pulled the front door open. She recognized her visitor at once. He gasped. And cried out:  
"What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

The younger man squinted into the light at Chris. "Is that any way to greet your ex? Aren't you even going to allow me in?"  
Shaking off her surprise, Chris stepped back to allow her ex to enter. "Billy, I haven't seen you in years."  
"I had to follow you in the fog, Chris. I didn't even know where my own ex lives."  
Chris frowned. "Last time, our parting was not friendly. I'm sure you remember."  
"The past is the past," Billy replied, glancing around the front room. He was taller than Chris. His hair was black, as was his mustache. He wore a heavy black jacket and carried a black leather bag that looked like a doctor's case.  
They both turned as Dannystepped into the room, growling. The dog had his head lowered, as if preparing to attack.  
"I can't believe that creature is still alive," Billy raised the case in front of him like a shield. "Can you make him stop that ugly snarling?"  
"Danny is a good judge of character," Chris said quietly. She eyed her ex. Why has he come here?  
"I told you, Chris, let the past be the past," Billy snapped. "We are exes, after all. The world has changed since we last met. Perhaps I have changed my ways, too."  
"Perhaps," Chris replied. She signaled Danny to relax.  
The dog stopped growling but kept his big brown eyes steady on the visitor.  
Billy set the black case down on the small table where Chris ate her dinners. She shrugged off the heavy overcoat and draped it over the back of a chair.  
Chris saw her ex's suit was shabby and worn. One pocket was torn and the shirt cuffs were badly frayed.  
He needs money. He has come to ask me for money.  
"Billy, what brings you here?"  
Chris's ex rubbed his hands together, warming them. He shivered his shoulders. "Cold out there."  
"Yes. Did you come to bring me a weather report?"  
Billy snickered. "You have a sharp tongue, ex. In fact, I came here to help you. I came to help make you famous. Perhaps rich and famous."  
Chris rolled her eyes. "That's a laugh. You came to help me? That would be the first time, wouldn't it."  
"Times change," Billy muttered. He moved the case. He struggled with the latch. "Chris, you will change your tune when you see what I have brought for you."  
Chris stepped up beside her ex, eyes on the case. He had no reason to trust Billy. Billy was a criminal, plain and simple. Chris believed he had even done time in prison.  
Billy reached deep into the case and pulled out a green-and-blue object. He unfolded it. A mask. Holding it in both hands, he raised the mask in front of him.  
Chris heard a yelp. She turned in time to see the frightened look on Danny's face. For the second time that night, the dog's fur rose stiff on his back. And uttering pitiful whines, the big dog wheeled around and ran from the room.


End file.
